Pumpkin Spice
by Eeveeleah
Summary: Looker has just arrived in Lumiose City, Kalos for his latest mission, and Niomi DiAngelo (my OC) just happens to be in town... and beating up a guy who stole her coffee. When Looker stumbles across the scene, Niomi has to explain what happened... All this because of a simple cup of Pumpkin Spice coffee. Spin-off from another story of mine, Shadow Game. Post game Pokemon X and Y.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, peoples of this universe, and possibly from other universes, too! Anyways, I was bored and thinking about coffee, and how much I don't really like it, and this just kinda popped up. by the way, this is a little spin-off story from my multi-chapter story, _Shadow Game_. This story will be referenced to in a few chapters, so just a heads up if you get confused some places. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Dunkin Donuts, but I bet they're happy with the free advertising.**

_Time: Sometime around midnight._

_Location: An alleyway in Lumiose City, Kalos._

Niomi DiAngelo was in a fight.

_Again._

She swung her fist up into the unlucky man's jaw, and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to loudly crash back into several garbage cans, all while sipping some Dunkin Donuts Pumpkin Spice coffee out of a foam cup, not spilling a drop.

Niomi took another sip, and closed her eyes, savoring the taste of her beloved coffee. "Mmm... Pumpkin Spice..." She then directed her icy blue, cold gaze towards the man with the leather jacket on the ground, who was dazed on the ground. "And that, sir, is what happens to you when you try to steal from Niomi DiAngelo; especially her coffee."

She leaned against the opposite wall of the dark alleyway, and took another sip, feeling content, watching a dark shadow with bright yellow eyes and blue rings slink towards her. Niomi waited until the shiny Umbreon was close enough before saying, "Ya know, Eon, you should really try some of this coffee. It's _really good_..."

The yellow eyed Umbreon, Eon, snorted and shook his head. "Nope. I don't know _what_ you humans see in that _vile_ stuff," he muttered angrily, and made an icky face.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so," Niomi murmured dreamily, taking a big sip.

Eon glanced over at the man, now passed out, on the ground. "Aren't you going to take care of him? If any police come around right now, you're gonna have a hard time explaining why you knocked out a guy for some coffee, and why there aren't any official records of you in the big head-honcho government file thingy..." he said nervously.

[Translation: Niomi had a friend hack into the government files and erase all information about her right after she left on her own journey. Medical records, fingerprints, everything. I shall not share this person's name for the sake of privacy.]

It was Niomi's turn to snort. "Puh-lease. The poli wouldn't be coming around this time of night, not at this time..."

She trailed off as there was a call from one of the entryways of the alley: "Hello? Is everyone alright? This is the International Police! If there is anybody hostile, lower your weapons!"

Niomi glared at Eon, who sweatdropped. "Oops?"

"We just had to say something, didn't we?" she grumbled, then noticed the policeman was running her way, brown trench coat billowing. "Well, crap. RUN!"

Niomi and Eon took off like ballistic missiles, with Niomi holding her coffee tightly like it was her lifeline, causing the policeman to yell, "Wait, STOP!"

"Highly unlikely!" Eon hollered back, taking a sharp turn, following Niomi as her head snapped around for a split second.

(-)

Niomi looked behind her, taking a turn, and saw Eon right at her heels, panting slightly, and saw the International Policeman clearly for the first time as he passed under a moon beam. He was wearing a dark green suit under a light-ish brown trench coat with black buttons, looked middle age, with dark brown eyes and short black hair. And a rather P.O.'d exprssion. Oh. She knew who this is...

_'This'll be fun...'_ she thought, smirking slightly.

Her head snapped forward, and Niomi put on a burst of speed, her midnight black hair waving wildly, holding her precious coffee close to her, causing Eon to yelp, "Gah! Slow down!"

"No time!"

"Halt! NOW! You are under arrest for assault!"

_'Assault, huh? Let's see if you can catch up to me, first.' _Inside her head, there was a whole layout of the city, and Niomi was finding the exact route she wanted to take.

(-)

The International Policeman was becoming fed up.

He had just arrived in Kalos for an assignment, to find the criminal and Team Flare scientist Xerosic, and was walking down the sidewalk to the famous Hotel Richissime, when he heard a crashing sound from an alleyway. It was faint, but it was night! Crime was mostly done at night! And in those dark alleyways, who knows what could be going on.

So he runs down the alleyways as fast as he can, until he finds to place. There was a person leaning against a wall, a girl in her late teens, by the looks of it, whose face was eerily shadowed; she looked to be drinking a cup of coffee... and next to her was a talking, shiny Umbreon! Incredible! But it looked like there was someone knocked out on the ground. He decided it was time to make his enterance, "Hello? Is everyone alright? This is the International Police! If there is anybody hostile, lower your weapons!"

Instead of whirling around to face him, like so many other criminals he catch do, the girl in shadow turns her head to the Umbreon and seems to glare at it, who sweatdrops. He starts to run toward her, then she shouts, "RUN!" and goes sprinting.

The policeman yells, "Wait, STOP!" and begins to run after her.

The Umbreon hollers back, "Highly unlikely!"

The rather fed-up International Police member felt a vein burst in his forehead, but then the girl, who has a very long ponytail, whipped her head around for a split second, and the policeman caught a glimpse of icy blue eyes, then a mischievous smirk. Then the two rounded the corner, and they were gone. The policeman grit his teeth and ran after her as fast as he could, his own stamina barely matching the raven-haired girl's and the Umbreon's; she was _very_ fast.

But despite that, no matter what, he, Looker, would catch her. "Halt! NOW! You are under arrest for assault!"

(-)

"Niomi! Where are we going?!"

"Somewhere!" was Niomi's reply. She had an idea to get that _Looker_ off their trail, at least for tonight. Even if the plan required some sacrifice. She glanced into the sky quickly again to reassure herself there was a full moon.

But besides that. Niomi, was, in fact, actually very impressed Looker could keep up with them for this long. Most police officers give up rather quickly; the only one who she can remember keeping up with her for so long was an Officer Jenny in the Sinnoh region... apparently the same one who nearly apprehended Pokémon Hunter J many times. As much as Niomi didn't like government, she did have respect for this officer. But back to the point; Niomi is very, very hard to catch on foot, and she has a little amount of respect for those who can keep up with her. End of story.

Noticing a trash can coming up, she grinned to herself and knocked it over with one hand as she passed, Eon jumping over it with ease, but not so for their pursuer. Niomi chuckled as she heard cursing, and Eon gave a bark of laughter, keeping pace with Niomi.

Niomi took a sip of her Pumpkin Spice coffee, and took a deep breath. "Eon!" she yelped. "Right turn!"

Just after she said it, the two darted down a right alley...

... into a dead end.

Eon began to say something in a panic, closed his mouth again, then grinned and said, "Oh, you clever-"

"Yep." Niomi cut him off and returned Eon to his Poke-ball, placing her coffee right in the middle of the alleyway, tensing and whipping her head up, suddenly incredibly cautious as she heard footsteps. Allowing herself to smirk cat-like, she flipped her hood up over her head, standing up, and braced her hand on the wall, before pushing off hard with her feet and jumping all the way up the deserted alley that way, and slipped over the top of the building silently.

How? 'Cause Niomi's awesome like that. And very flexible.

Peeking over the ledge on the roof, presumably to give people a warning that there's a ledge there and they're about to fall, Niomi narrowed her piercing blue eyes as she saw Looker whip into the alleyway, watching his confident face fall.

(-)

Looker had just about had it with that girl!

After a good minute of running around the intricate alley system, the girl had knocked over a trash can in his way, chuckling, causing him to curse. Honestly, who knocks over garbage cans? That's just plain disrespectful, and caused him to fall behind slightly.

He was rather relieved and suspicious when she yelled, "Eon! Turn right!" but he suspected that she just made an honest mistake. Looker had the whole map of the city worked out in his head, and knew that she had turned right into a dead end! Now he could commend this young lady for being so secretive, and bring her back to the nearest station quietly-

-so why the hell wasn't she in the alley?!

Looker gaped as he scanned the alleyway; it was completely deserted. There was no way that she could have escaped, there were no doorways, no storm grates, and the girl couldn't have possibly gone back out... he would have caught her! So where...? How...? His head spun and he thought, _'Was this all one grand mirage? I haven't been getting enough sleep lately, so...'_

He then just noticed in the middle of alley, there was a cup of coffee; the girl's cup of coffee. So it wasn't an illusion... so where was-

"Yo, spy guy. It's not often that someone can keep up with me."

Hearing a voice, Looker whipped his head up in disbelief-and there was the girl. "Well, I try to be able to keep up with my adversaries."

Standing at the top of the end of the alleyway, was the girl, outlined by the full moon. There was a hood clouding her features, and the glare of the moon outlined her slim figure. Even with this, he could see her brilliant blue eyes. "Look here," she started. "Firstly, before, in the alleyway, that guy assaulted me first, I just injured him in self-defense; he was trying to steal my coffee. Secondly, you might wanna get him to a hospital... he might have a few broken bones. Send him my apologies. Thirdly, taste some of that coffee and forget we even met."

Looker gawked at the girl. Wha... wait, that man had... HUH?

Upon seeing his dumbfounded expression, the name-less girl rolled her eyes and said, "Look. I'm innocent, taste some of the coffee, forget me, go get that guy in the hospital."

Looker, who could now comprehend thoughts again, looked doubtfully at the white coffee cup. "And how do I know you haven't poisoned it?" _'Really? Why am I more concerned about the coffee?!'_

As if reading his mind... "Hey, I was drinking from it earlier, and I don't just poison someone unplanned. I actually get ready to do it."

Looker glanced warily at the girl, who had her arms crossed, and stepped forward to take the coffee. "Who are you, anyways? But if you are lying, you might want to know who you're poisoning. I'm-" He was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, Looker, and you don't need to know who I am," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Just taste the coffee."

"And why shouldn't I need to know who you are-" he began loudly, reaching for the hidden taser in the inside pocket of his trench coat and sipping the coffee at the same time [which was the reason he stopped talking]. Holy Arceus, this was good! Taking a big gulp of it, he felt the cup lighten and realized it was empty. looking down at it in wonder, he said, "What is this-"

"Dunkin Donuts Pumpkin Spice coffee. There's a 24/7 shop on Estival Avenue. Buy some. Buy some for the guy I beat up in self-defense. Forget me. But if we do meet again, I will walk up to you and say, 'You owe me some coffee.'"

Looker looked up at where the girl was last standing... but she was gone. Huh. How could she have left so fast...? Probably the way she scaled the walls. Quickly and silently. The edges of his mouth twitched down. If she was going to keep this up, he needed to find her, and fast. But... was she really telling the truth when she said that man had assaulted her first? Well, in any case, he can't press charges now-Looker doubted he was going to be able to find her again.

"Ah, well, might as well go take her advice," he said to himself, turning on his heel. "Time for some coffee... after I get that guy to a hospital."

(-)

Meanwhile, Niomi was walking out of the same Dunkin Donuts with a new fresh cup of coffee with Eon by her side, who was chewing on a piece of doughnut.

"Hey, Niomi?" Eon asked, his voice muffled by doughnut. "Are you really gonna say that Looker owes you coffee if you meet him again?"

"Of course!" Niomi takes a sip. "That was a waste of my money!"

"You mean the money from the wallet from the man who tried to steal your coffee earlier."

"... Shut up!"

Not 10 minutes later, a man wearing a brown trench coat with short black hair and dark brown eyes strode into the Dunkin Donuts to the counter, and said, "One large Pumpkin Spice coffee, please."

A minute later, Looker walked out of the shop holding a large foam coffee cup, sipping happily, mulling over the events of the evening, and remembered something that girl had said earlier:

_"Hey, I was drinking from it earlier, and I don't just poison someone unplanned. I actually get ready to do it."_

... don't poison someone unplanned...

Looker's eyes widened, and he nearly spit out the coffee in his mouth. "DOESN'T POISON SOMEONE _UNPLANNED?!_"

_And thus, the morale of this story is to drink Pumpkin Spice coffee and be happy, and reconsider your life when someone says they don't poison someone unplanned._

**And that's that... and Looker's reaction at the end. Epic delayed reaction. Please review!**


	2. SOPA IS BACK!

**SOPA IS BACK! **

**For those who don't know, SOPA is a law trying to be passed so ALL fanart, fanfiction, etc will be removed from the internet. Including this cite! Please follow this link and sign the petition to stop this law from being passed, so we can keep writing and sharing what we do:**

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

**-Eeveeleah**


End file.
